Disfraz realista
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland era el dueño de una gran empresa y para que sus empleados no lo consideran ese año un "amargado" decidió hacer una fiesta de disfraces, el día anterior a aquello, uno de sus empleados está aún en la oficina... con un traje un tanto extraño. USxUK, Halloween.


La segunda historia, estaba la iba a subir mañana pero les juro que me estoy volviendo más ¿somnolienta? no pude, me quedé dormida xD, en fin, otra de Halloween :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Un muy buen disfraz (?)

Mañana sería el gran día, miró el salón de manera orgullosa, las mesas, la decoración. Él era el jefe, estaba realizando una fiesta para el treinta y uno de octubre, Halloween. Para que luego no dijeran que era un británico amargado que no sabía nada acerca de "divertirse". Suspiró suavemente cerrando el salón, directo hacia los pasillos, había una habitación iluminada con una luz algo rojiza ¿quién sería a estas horas?

Tembló un poco, inseguro de quien podría estar allí, pero la seguridad era impecable, nadie podría entrar si no era un trabajador, se acercó suavemente a la puerta, era una simple oficina, pero había alguien adentro, la figura se volteó hacia él. Arthur Kirkland miró fijamente al ser allí adentro. Pelo azabache, ojos profundos de azul oscuro, pero que a la vez parecían tener un extraño choque eléctrico, piel tan blanca y pálida que le daba una sensación inhumana y muerta, cuernos salían de su cabellera...

Una cola desde la parte trasera de su cadera, unas alas desde su espalda. La sonrisa, inquisitiva y sumamente atractiva. Arthur tembló por unos segundos viendo un cuerpo partido por la mitad con traje formal, también, ver las manos manchadas en carmín, frescas.

Pero luego se fijó más en él, su cabello, su contextura, se sintió un idiota al haber tener miedo de aquello. Arthur prendió las luces encontrándose nuevamente al ser allí.

–Jones... ¿qué mierda vienes a hacer aquí? –suspiró molesto.

El sujeto contrario elevó una ceja, con gracia, acercándose. Kirkland alzó la ceja igualmente, no tiene miedo, no debería de tenerlo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿vienes a presumirme tu disfraz?–

–¿Mi disfraz?–sonrió un poco, una risa altanera y algo escalofriante se deslizó por sus labios. –Nunca te lo dije "jefe", soy un demonio, esto no es un disfraz...–se acercó más al inglés, hasta tomarle las manos y sujetarlo a la muralla, deteniéndose en su cuello, el inglés sintió otro incontrolable escalofrío, frunció las cejas y soltó una risa.

–Sí, tú, claro, "el demonio"... cuéntame más...–prosiguió con sarcasmo y con un suave sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca.

Se dio el valor de tocar las alas del americano que dejó escapar un gruñido ronco y depredador. La textura era extraña, el inglés abrió los ojos impresionado, las alas parecían reales, las acciones de Jones también iban muy bien con el personaje.

–Me uní a esta empresa para tenerte, antes era sólo un capricho, cuando te miraba en la oficina pensaba: "si le habla mucho a alguien lo mataré, si tiene una novia lo mataré, si deja que Francis lo toque más lo mataré, si sigue ignorándome lo mataré..."–

–¿En serio? no puedes matar a tu jefe, te quedaría sin sueldo...–

–Oh, el sueldo...–rió en un eco el chico del disfraz. –Sí, siempre pensé que esto debería tener una paga decente... tu delicioso cuerpo por ejemplo... ¿no te lo conté tampoco? te volviste una obsesión después de un tiempo...–

–¡Oh que bueno eres Jones! ¡un demonio gay! ¡no me hagas reír! –

–Y tú no me hagas violarte...–los dientes filosos fueron al cuello, a Kirkland le dio un cosquilleo, Alfred estuvo a punto de morder pero su jefe lo aparta con fuerza, algo sonrojado.

–No hagas estupideces Jones, esta situación se puede mal pensar... recuerda que nuestra relación es jefe-trabajador, en fin, bonito disfraz, muy real... ¿y el cuerpo sin torso allí abajo? también es un buen detalle, ven con ese disfraz mañana, quizás ganes...–sonrió un poco, tratando de no demostrar lo extraño que se puso cuando Jones le habló y le tocó de esa forma.

Como todo en él se estremeció.

Y el anglosajón se retira, los ojos de serpiente, de cuervo oscuro, de demonio... lo siguen, desde la pieza que se iluminaba de rojo. Jones mira el cuerpo descuartizado a su lado... sonrió, luego seguiría comiendo... ¿así que un disfraz muy realista? ¿no?

–Bueno, pues si es un disfraz... ya verás como interpreto a un verdadero demonio mañana, como te marcaré como mío... –

Sonrió entre la oscuridad, luego dejó escapar una risa histérica y diabólica, rompiendo su aparente tranquilidad. Sí, mañana, aquella fiesta... definitivamente sería el mejor Halloween que ha podido tener en su larga y extensa vida, por fin obtendría a su obsesión más preciada.

**N.A:** Awww, el traje de Alfred es tan real Arthur que hasta te profanará de forma muy real y demoníaca, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
